jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cubby B-7-U
you have just arrived at the right cubby after several missed attempts, however, you seem to be regretting it, as when you find the Cubby, it is locked. now is a good time to review the basic premise. METAGMAE THINKING you can choose your own gender, height, everything really, make your character in the comments, or make it in your profile page. Reaper, the Curator, because I forgot to describe him, is a balding man in his late thirties, looking very sweaty and stressed. for the sake of simplicity, the first comment will be of the base character, a male, 23 year old vacationer who took a wrong turn rather intentionally, and is mildly surprised everyone seems fine with him showing up. along the way inside, he's seen a bright blue ankylosaurus with wide, plate armor, and a max filled with sharp, pointy teeth. he has also seen a T-rex with albino skin and blood red eyes, as well as a obsidian one with golden eyes. besides that, he's seen the normal dinosaurs of the park. see the comment for full detials. as for how to interact, choose an option from the list, then head to the link inside. otherwise, follow the story as it goes along if there is no link. be sure to read it carefully. as for the plot of this, I'm not ruining it, instead, I'll say that this one begins mild and ends on a cliffhanger. at least, for the first part. now, besides that, this is what to consider for your character: what are the basic features of your character, not saying have everything perfectly written down, just get age, gender, height, hair, eyes, stuff like that. then describe how they're there and what they were doing beforehand. for instance, the MC that is assumed, Hank Toyl, is a middle aged redhead hailing from Arizona. he loves his job, he's a security guard at a local mall, and he's moderately buff. however, he has a scar along his eye, from a nasty childhood incident when he was 9. a dog mauled him, and as such, he loathes all dogs and also has a bad time convincing people to see him as a person, meaning he is often seen as a crude, loudmouth redneck with a pessimistic attitude. he isn't much more, but he's surprisingly resourceful, and able to apply himself to a task, as well as being highly adaptive. all in all, he's ranked as a 4 in Character, a 7 in Strength, a 5 in Avoidance, a 9 in Understanding, and a 7 in Perception. this is mostly not needed, but it helps to know how he's useful and a liability. you don't need to do this, but it's nice to put down five "scores" where you rank the character from 1-10. low scores are bad, and you cannot have a zero or less, as well as a 11 or higher. having a one in something means you're so terrible you almost always fail at it, and having a 10 means you're near perfect, and impossible to have without. that's why he's a 9 in Understanding, because he knows enough about the situation go get everything he needs, while also being bad at convincing people and using what he knows to